For The Love Of Gaia!
by Ash Phoenix
Summary: What exactly would Queen Kramer and King Almasy have to do to enforce their right to rule? Canon Character x Original Character pairing. Alternate Universe. CHAPTER 5 IS UP!
1. Chapter I :: True Loyalty

Disclaimer: All things pertaining to FFVIII does not belong to me. However, I own my OC Jamaila and anything else unrecognisable … Pretty much.

Author's Note: Hey, it's Ash again! And for those of you waiting for updates from my other fics – rest assured, I'll be getting to them: but this idea just had to be typed up. You understand … don't you??

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"True loyalty is about speaking openly about what you think is right, and what you think is wrong." Commander Ferid Falenas - Suikoden V

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_**For The Love Of Gaia … !**_

_Chapter 1: _**True Loyalty**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Galbadia Castle – Outside

"Come on, don't be such a Chicken-Wuss!" The blonde boy cried, and his foot found its way to the soccer ball, which was hit with such force that the said object was flung over the castle wall.

"See? **Now **look what you've done!" The so-called 'Chicken-Wuss' shouted back, as he had turned around to watch the other blonde's shot. "Now, you're going to be in trouble, Seifer!"

The boy called Seifer just shrugged carelessly. "No worries. I'm sure the maid or someone will just throw it back to us." However, at that instant, a bellow could be heard from inside the castle.

"SEIFER ANUBIS ALMASY! What have you done **this **time?!"

The other boys had their eyes widened: possibly in fear that the King would have them reprimanded, and opted to go back to their respectable homes, whilst thinking of excuses.

"Sorry, Seif, my parents said that …"

"I've got a project that I need to finish off …"

After the youngsters scarpered, that just left Seifer and Zell: the latter with his eyebrows closely knitted together, and lips slightly parted, eyes on Seifer's expression. The said blonde had no evident expression on his face that showed fear or even awareness. On the contrary, he seemed indifferent about it, although his face wore a scowl and he shouted back to his father. "Coming!"

Without looking back at Zell, Seifer made his way inside the castle, passing through the corridors until he reached his father's room. A middle-aged blonde haired man was reclined in one of the many armchairs located there: his pose domineering and tyrannical. The man seated was none other than Sir Josef Kratos Almasy, ruler of the Galbadia Kingdom for only a year. This obviously meant that his son Seifer was the Prince and the heir to the throne. However, suffice to say, his son's behaviour was **far **from princely.

The King looked critically at his son. **"Well?"**

Seifer did nothing else but decide to play dumb. After all, his father's continuous 'speeches' did nothing to entertain him. In fact, the young Almasy found them so tedious, that at times, he even felt compelled to do what he had said just to shut him up.

Although, that so-called 'instinct' lasted only a second before he just sighed and simply asked. "'Well' what?"

"What, in the name of Eden, did you do **this **time, Seifer?"

_He actually called me 'Seifer' … I'm touched._

Rotating his eyes around, Seifer decided to make up another 'possibly satisfactory' excuse whilst mentally listing them all in his head.

_Possibly Satisfactory Excuse Number 1: I found a dog who wanted to play 'Fetch' …Nah, he'd just tell me to discard it somewhere, or give it to some poor couple who can't reproduce._

_Possibly Satisfactory Excuse Number 2: A meteor fell down upon the earth, which threatened to destroy the castle … Nah, he'd just tell me to find refuge somewhere. That, or have stood in front of the meteor's path, screaming 'Kill me, kill me!'_

_Possibly Satisfactory Excuse Number 3: I didn't do anything! Chicken - Er, Zell - did it! … Now, come to think of it, I doubt that Father even remembers who the hell Dincht even is …_

With a sigh, Seifer kept his gaze on his father's face, careful to not show any unease he felt of being 'put to the spot'.

_Okay, I officially have run out of Possibly Satisfactory Excuses … Although 'Number 3' sounded pretty cool …Not to mention that Chicken-Wuss would have taken all the blame._

… _Ah, screw it._

" … I was playing soccer, but the ball didn't like me, and ended up going over the castle walls."

Raising an eyebrow at his impertinent son, Josef questioned him further: his voice containing a hint of irritation. "And, **why **exactly were you playing soccer in the gardens?"

Seifer shrugged carelessly. "… Because I was bored?" _Yeah, that and the fact that it's a __**garden, **__where kids usually go outside and play sports, like - oh, I don't know - __**soccer?!**_

Josef sighed in annoyance, and then rose out of his seat. The authority he had over the kingdom was majestically presented just by the way he stood. Suffice to say, but the kingdom seemed to be at peace for the last 12 months: ever since the Almasy lineage had power over the throne.

"Seifer, you are a prince. It is one of the - no, **the **most - important purposes of the Almasy family to -"

Seifer rolled his eyes mentally at his father's constant speeches about the Almasy family line.

_Oh, Hyne: there he goes again …_

"- have been ruling the throne for a long time now, and would hate to see -"

_**Yawn, **__how much more boring could this get?_

"- you understand?"

Seifer, now awoken from his thoughts, looked at his father blankly. "Say what?"

The older man glared at his son - who folded his arms. "I was referring to our 'true purpose'. You understand about that, don't you?"

Not wanting his father to shout at his lack of concentration - _and, I so do not want to hear him going on about it again - _Seifer simply waved a hand in dismissal, much to his father's anger.

"Yeah, don't worry. I heard you loud and clear, Dad."

"Very good. Now, I want you to go up to your room and study. And, **don't **come down today: I've got some very important guests coming, and I would hate for them to be perturbed by your antics."

_Gee, you make me feel so loved, old man. _However, not wanting to argue - yet - Seifer quickly bowed - which was a start - to his father, and then made his way upstairs.

_... What the hell did he mean by 'true purpose'?_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Centra Castle - Kitchens

"Come, come. We must make haste! Ze Queen and the Princess will be arriving soon!" The frantic Head Chef bellowed: his arms waving around wildly, whilst others moved, cooked, and began to test different dishes. "Vat vould zey say if zere is no food prepared for zem?! Oh, vat to do, vat to do?!"

Even the simple act of someone pushing open the door from the other side caused the Head Chef to go in a panic.

"Oh, _non_: I am so sorry, Your Majesty!" He wailed. "I should have made you _un excellente _dish: oh, I am sorry! So sorry - !"

"Hey, Patrice: If you were really sorry, you'd be giving me a big dish of chocolate fudge cake right about now", came the male voice.

Patrice raised himself up from his bowing position and called out. "Iz it you, Kinneas?"

"You got it," was the grinning reply, as the figure dubbed 'Kinneas' entered. Dark green eyes shone with over-confidence and his burgundy-colored tresses cascaded down his back: held back in a ponytail. He was dressed in the traditional 'Centran Knights' uniform: which was mainly black in color, save for the steel-rusted armor plate worn on the upper body, as well as steel-capped boots.

Visibly relaxing, the chef placed a large hand on his chest, and let out a sigh. "Oh, thank ze heavens: I thought it was Her Majesty the Queen!"

Gesturing behind him with his right thumb, Irvine spoke. "Nah, she's currently with the Princess now. But," he added, and grinned. "- She could come in here any-"

"Quick! Everyone, prepare your dishes for Her Majesty the Queen, and Her Highness the Princess!"

"H-hey, Patrice! I was just -"

But, the Head Chef had already made his way to the inner kitchens, hoping to take charge of all the ruckus in the kitchens. Which left a very awkward Irvine.

_Man … That guy obviously doesn't know the difference between jokes and the truth._

… _But, hey: he's truly loyal to the Queen and Princess. Which reminds me …_

_Where's her room again?_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

A/N: And that ends the chapter! Sorry for the lack of words, but think of this as a sort of - prologue!

**Some Further Notes:**

**: **_**All the chapters would include a quote, saying, or phrase that would also be the title of the chapter, as well as the last quote said in the chapter. **_(If you didn't get that, no worries! Just forget I wrote it!) :

: _**I was pretty unsure as to what sport Seifer should have been playing at the start, but because of my brother's obsession with it, I decided on soccer. **_(Keep in mind that it was just for fun: he's not going to be some professional footballer, or anything.) :

: _**The names that I made up were mostly obtained from the website "". **_:

: _**'Anubis' is the Greek form of the Egyptian name 'Anpu', which means 'Royal Child.' I found that fitting to Seifer, since he is the 'Prince' in this fic. **_:

: _**'Josef' is the German, Scandavian and Czech form of 'Joseph', which means 'He Will Add'. Truthfully, I didn't give King Almasy that name because I found it fitting: I had read it in a fic, and simply thought it was a nice name. **_(I can't remember the name of the fic, though.) :

: _**'Kratos' means "Power" in Greek, which has always been my impression of Sir Almasy: powerful and tyrannical. **_:

: _**'Patrice' is simply the French form of the Roman name 'Patricius', which means 'nobleman' in Latin. And, he is kind of noble … isn't he? **_:

And, lastly, don't forget to R&R, please!

Ash XX


	2. Chapter II :: Middle of Everything

Disclaimer: All characters, themes and locations pertaining to FFVIII do not belong to me

Disclaimer: All characters, themes and locations pertaining to FFVIII do not belong to me. I am simply a writer who happens to wish to be a part of Square-Enix someday, and has tried her best with her OCs.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

" – Speech

' - Quotations

**Bold – **Emphasized words

_Italics – _Thoughts/Feelings/Whispers

_**Bold & Italic – **_Letters/Notes/Texts/Calls

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"You understand nothing, yet you are in the middle of everything." Zerase - Suikoden V

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_**For the Love of Gaia … !**_

_Chapter 2: _**Middle of Everything**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Centra Castle – Princess's Room

"There. That looks much better." The Queen, Edea Amalthea Kramer, said to her daughter, a young girl who had just wrapped a traditional red shawl around herself. Edea, apparently satisfied with the look, smiled at her daughter; who seemed to be growing and was just about the same height as her mother. She was proud of her daughter, but yet wished that Jamaila wasn't such a – carefree person … She acted like one anyway.

No, Edea thought to herself, Jamaila should stop with the whole 'chilling out' attitude: that really is no way for a Princess of Centra to act. And what was with the name 'Jamie'? That name, in my opinion, sounds highly common and should not be adopted by a Princess, anyway: it's far too … male. Generations of the Kramer family have –

"Mum, this just looks **stupid." **The Princess complained.

Keepig her gasp at bay, Edea fixed a stern look upon her face, which softened slightly at the sight of a frowning Jamaila wrapped in a material unknown to her. However, tradition was tradition, and Edea took it as such.

"Now, Jamaila, it is traditional for the Centran princesses to wrap themselves in a silk shawl just after returning back home. We don't want to break that tradition, do we?"

_Well, if it means I have to wear this stupid shawl, then I wouldn't mind, really …_

Since those words were not spoken out loud, Edea continued. "Jamaila, we are already planning to hold our Inaugural Dinner –"

"Hey, why are we rushing for? I thought those dinners were usually held, like, **way **later …"

"The **'rush'**," Edea started, frowning slightly "is that we thought it much more convenient to hold it earlier, mainly due to the fact that a lot of the royal brethren seem to be coming of age."

Jamie raised an eyebrow, but said nothing. Finding it fit to continue, Edea asked. "So, did you pick out a regal dress to wear?"

"No, because I know whatever I pick won't be good enough." Jamaila muttered sulkily.

Edea, hearing every word, sighed irritably. "Jamaila, if you don't start taking responsibility for yourself, I just might have to –"

_Sheesh, I better keep her quiet, before she goes on and on. _"Chill, Mum –" Edea looked affronted "- I'll just ask one of the maids to –"

"Don't think the maids would do everything for you –"

"I know they won't. But, I can't think of –"

Some knocks were heard on the door, which momentarily distracted the two and stopped them from verbally arguing. The maid made herself visible by entering the room hesitantly. "Um, is there anything I can do to help you, Your Majesty?"

Edea shook her head and smiled at the maid. "No, thank you, Elena. Just be sure to pick out Jamaila's dress for the upcoming dinner, won't you?"

"Of course, Your Majesty." She bowed respectfully. When Edea left the room, the maid looked back at Jamaila. "Any dress in particular taken your fancy, Princess?"

Jamie shook her head jadedly. "No … Just pick out what you think looks best."

"Of course, Princess." Another bow.

With a sigh, Jamaila flopped onto her bed, dejected. _This 'Dinner' just seems, to me, to be some other foolish way for finding me a groom … And, I've told her before, I am __**so **__not getting married to a pompous, idiotic –_

"I forgot to tell you, Princess; Selphie just called."

"Selphie?" Jamaila sat up on her bed, all feeling of laziness gone. "Is she coming?"

"Um, yes, I think she said –"

But Jamaila was barely listening. Selphie was one of her best friends, who had recently moved to Centra from Trabia, a cold place with not as much cultural focus. However, her mother didn't approve of her as much as her other friends … Well, namely Quistis: daughter of a tactician that Cid Evander Kramer had hired. Quistis was definitely much more accustomed with the royal 'goings-on' than her more hyperactive friend.

Looking out of her window, Jamaila saw a car stop and instantly recognized it as Selphie's. With pure excitement, she made her way to the front door of the castle, dodging many cleaners and other workers in the process, who gasped at their Princess's exuberance.

The doors were already open by the time that Jamaila had descended from the stairs and Selphie made her way towards her friend: arms outstretched. "Jamie! Hey!" After saying that, she grabbed Jamaila in a hug; which she returned enthusiastically.

However, their greeting was short-lived, when someone shouted "Princess!" Releasing Jamaila, the two looked towards the source of the voice, which turned out to be an agitated-looking Patrice.

"Oh, Princess! I zought zat you and Her Majesty The Queen were already down at ze Dining Chamber. I have prepared all ze dishes!"

Jamie frowned at him. "But, me and M – Her Majesty weren't planning to come down to eat."

"B-But, I had all ze dishes made very quickly, because you were on your way to the Dining –!"

"Who told you that we were coming down to the Dining Chamber?"

"Kinneas said th –" Then, as if something had suddenly dawned on him – "He lied again, did he not?"

Jamie nodded, slightly amused. "Yep."

Then, Patrice began to snarl and made his way back to the Kitchens. "Kinneas! I vill get you for zis!"

Jamaila and Selphie both watched him enter the Kitchens then looked back at each other. The Princess was the first to speak.

"So, you want to come and eat?"

Selphie smiled. "Love to."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Galbadia Castle – Prince's Room

Minus his top, Seifer was seated on his bed: his concentration on his portable games console. After the incident with the soccer ball, Josef Almasy thought it fit to suppress Seifer from playing in the Gardens for a while.

However, Seifer's peace was brief, as someone knocked on the door. Not bothering to answer, or perhaps because he was so immersed in his game, that Seifer resumed playing. The figure then thought it was okay to enter and did so but from the way her face turned slightly red, Xu wished that she hadn't entered at all.

Seifer barely noticed a thing, but finally paused his game and rose from his seated position. With a smirk, he addressed her, albeit impolitely. "So … What brings you in here? I mean, this must be the most glorious place you've ever set foot in."

With a scoff, Xu replied. "Yeah – 'Hi' to you, too. And, I came here to tell you that His Highness the King wishes to speak to you right now."

"Why?"

"How am **I **supposed to know?" She said, eyeing him with disgust. Evidently, his bluntness deeply annoyed her. "All he asked me was to call you and tell you to come to his Chambers. And, for the love of Hyne, _put a top on_!" She hissed sharply, as Seifer was about to exit his room.

With a dark look to Xu, Seifer made his way to his closet and began to discard his clothes hither and thither: the brunette Knight watching with distaste. When he found a top satisfactory to his taste, the blond Prince then dressed himself into it. When he had done that, he was vaguely aware of Xu's eyes still watching him and smirked.

"What – do you like what you see?"

Xu scoffed. "Yeah, sure – as if I'd want to check **you **out! Frankly, I just don't think that top suits you."

Seifer raised an eyebrow. "Wow. Are you normally this nice to everyone or is it my lucky day?"

It was Xu's turn to shrug. "Personally, I'd say I was nice to everyone."

"Well, then you are so damn wrong."

"You know, you're **really **lucky you're a Prince."

"And you're really lucky that you could come in here. Most females would kill to spend some time in here."

Xu glared at him. "You just make your way to your father's room, alright?" She said and left. With a smirk, Seifer followed.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Centra Castle – Hallways

Jamaila and Selphie had just exited the Dining Chamber, full and merry, the latter gushing about what dress she thought Jamaila should wear for the Inaugural Dinner. Just when they were commenting on Jamaila's simple white dress, an assistant made her way to the duo.

"So sorry, Your Highness, but the Queen requests an audience with you." She then directed her next words at Selphie. "I'm sorry, but she only wishes to see her daughter. Perhaps you can wait in the Guest Room?"

When Selphie agreed to wait there, she bade goodbye to Jamaila as she was accompanied by the assistant. Jamaila then made her way upstairs and turned a corner. Here were three rooms: the first one her mother's. Knocking on her door a couple of times, she waited for the 'Come in' that her mother spoke.

Opening the door, she was greeted by her mother. "Ah, yes. Jamaila. Well, as you should know, the Inauguration Dinner will not begin as of yet. However, we would need to organise some sort of … meeting between the different royal families –"

"What? Why?!"

"- It is crucial for all the royal families to unite. That has, and will always be a part of tradition."

_Oh, here we go again … Seriously, if Tradition was a person, I swear she'd want me to get married to him … Or adopt him as a son._

"So, Jamaila. Since the Royal Family of Esthar have already honoured us by deiding to host the meeting in three days in Esthar –"

"WHAT?!"

"Must you keep doing that?" Edea asked irritably. "Anyway – the two of us will be going, and I wish you to be at your best at all times. You understand?" She demanded of her daughter.

Jamaila sighed. "… Yes."

"Wonderful. You are now dismissed, Jamaila."

Taking her leave, Jamaila made her way to the Guest Room; imagining the reaction on Selphie's face when she tells her of the meeting in Esthar. But, there was one thing that was certain …

_**Sigh … **__How exactly did I get myself in the middle of everything?_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Author's Note: Yay! I feel so jolly and jumpy and – I should stop now. Well, next chapter is when both Seifer and Jamaila meet. Hm … What's gonna happen, I wonder.

**Some Random Facts:**

_**: The assistant wasn't named Elena for a specific reason. Just another nice name, I guess … :**_

_**: The name 'Amalthea' is derived from the Greek name 'Amaltheia', and means 'to soften, soothe'. After all, Edea is quite tender (Although not as much in this fic, lolz.). :**_

_**: The name 'Evander' is derived from the Greek name 'Euandros', which means 'good man'. And, Cid is one, isn't he? :**_

Hope you guys have it in you to Read & Review!

XX


	3. Chapter III :: Try earning it

Disclaimer: Come on, now. Do you honestly believe that I own the character and locations of FFVIII ... Exactly.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Text" - Speech

'Text' - Quotations

**Text - **Emphasized words

_Italics - _Jamie's thoughts

_'Italics' - _Seifer's thoughts

_**Text - **_Other forms of communicating (letters, calls, etc.)

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Try earning it." Zerase - Suikoden V

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_**For the Love of Gaia!**_

_Chapter 3: _**Try earning it**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Centra Castle - Entrance

"Come on, come on. We really have no time to lose," Edea began to chivvy her daughter into the carriage. Despite having a wide supply of other vehicles which they could dock, Edea thought it fit to ride on carriages as 'it shows much more grandeur and would look much better than sitting in a measly car, wouldn't it?' In all honesty, Jamie was pleasantly surprised that her mother hadn't uttered anything about Tradition. Yet.

Edea was clad in a sparkly black dress, which was devoid of straps, and covered the whole of her body. Her hair was still in that customary bun and she had adorned herself with jewels to look accepting in the eyes of the Estharian royal family. Jamaila however, who was just being helped onto the carriage by an assistant and was looking thoroughly disgruntled, was clad in; a green turtleneck top, which was decorated with white sequins; a simple matching green full-length skirt and a shawl that matched her turtle necked top. She too was adorned with jewels and her hair was put up into a bun, identical to her mother's.

With the majority of the servants in separate carriages, Edea decided to dock the carriage with her daughter present; but due to her exquisite black heels, she was finding it pretty difficult. She then gave one of the unfortunate servants a stern look and, at once, he came to her aid. Jamaila was unsure of whether she wanted to sigh, roll her eyes or laugh.

After clambering onto the carriage rather gracelessly, Edea smoothed out her dress and then looked to the rider. "Ride on to Esthar," she commanded and the chocobo-drawn carriage began to move at once. She then turned to her daughter, who seemed to be blankly staring out the side windows.

"Jamaila." The stern voice. "I know you might not be particularly fond of travelling long distances, but as tradition -"

Jamie rolled her eyes; the gesture, however, unseen by her mother, who continued to carry on.

" - And as a mother, I must say I'm very proud."

Jamie turned back to face Edea. "... Really?"

Edea nodded. "Of course. Who else would be able to scare away most of the servants due to her unbelievable snoring?"

Jamie frowned and then sighed. "Not funny, Mother."

Edea chuckled. "Of course not. But," she said, with a smile, "I've seen pictures of Prince Squall."

Jamie raised her eyebrows slowly, fearing where the conversation was going. "... And?"

Edea giggled, like a little school-girl caught on watching their crush. "And I must say, he is hot."

_... Who exactly are you arranging the marriage for, Mother - me or you?_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Estharian Castle - Banquet Hall

Seifer helped himself to some more food and spared another glance to the glass doors. Some of the guests had already arrived, although most of them were older than the Galbadian Prince and generally not very entertaining to be around. However, all they seemed to do is talk about others that were either not yet present or were unable to make it to the banquet.

_'And when they do make it, I expect the nobles would be smooching up to them ... Man, what cowards ...'_

However, the so-called 'nobles' weren't the only ones belittling most of the guests.

"God, have you seen what that total doofus Laguna is wearing? What a scandal ... I certainly would not want anyone to see me like that," Claria whispered dramatically. Claria was the soon-to-be wife of the General of the Galbadian Army - Fury Caraway - and was a sort of gossip-mongerer, who seemed to want to stir up trouble just for the hell of it.

_'Sheesh, what a bitch ... I'm definitely not inviting her to my wedding, whenever that may be ...'_

Casting her another dark look, Seifer began to make his way to one of the table laden with various dishes of food; careful not to attract too much attention, for then she would not be able to stop talking about the Prince. Then again, she was so immersed in insulting as many guests of the congregation as possible; that Seifer wouldn't have been surprised if a Jumbo Cactuar was dancing right in front of her, and she wouldn't have noticed it at all.

Accepting a glass from a passing waiter, the blond began to aimlessly cast his sights around the room, unsure of exactly what - or rather, who - he was looking for -

"Hey, it's Seifer, ya know?"

- Well, not for much longer, anyway.

Raijin thumped him affectionately on the shoulder: something that Seifer had expressed openly 'annoys me ... a lot' (Well, actually, that was Fujin's translation of what Seifer was trying to say, just with less vulgar words.) Fujin, on the other hand, simply smiled up at him and enquired "OK?"

Seifer shrugged. "I'm fine - well, apart from the wrinkly, old people and that totally whiny woman chatting about crap to my father."

Raijin and Fujin glanced her way before looking back at him, the male the first to speak. "Well, that figures. But, we were kinda wondering where Rinoa was; shouldn't she be here as well, ya know?"

Seifer took another sip from his glass before answering. "... Actually, she's not technically a Princess, so she shouldn't actually be here. But, because of my dad, her and her family were invited as the Guests of Honor." To be frank, he was still unsure of whether or not that was a good thing, given the future Caraway's habit of spreading this, that and the other about anyone and everyone. But, Rinoa was a long-time friend of his and Seifer would have been a bit happier to see another familiar, friendly face.

Fujin nudged Raijin and the latter looked back at her, confused. However, when she indicated another male, who looked quite similar to the dark-haired male and who Seifer identified as his friend's brother, Raijin looked back to Seifer. "Um, sorry Seif but I kinda promised my bro that me and Fu would accompany him, ya know?" He said apologetically. The blond prince, slightly disappointed that his friends had to leave so quickly, simply nodded and the two walked away.

His father had informed him of many of the guests and had said that one royal family had not yet arrived; the Queen of Centra and her daughter, the Princess.

_'Well, at least I can look on the bright side - if the Princess happens to be young and beautiful, then maybe it won't be such a bad evening after all.'_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Estharian Castle - Entrance

Jamaila was inwardly glad that the journey to Esthar was fairly short, since her mother had decided to keep chatting about various topics (although Jamie usually termed it as 'Most Successful Way to Annoy Me Most # 5'). As the inhabitants of the carriages slowly began to climb out, Jamaila caught sight of an middle-aged man, wearing robes of white and blue, make his way towards them.

"Hey, Edea. So good of you to come," he greeted the dark-haired Queen.

"Good to be here, Laguna," she smiled at him as they shook hands. She then gestured to Jamaila. "I take it you haven't met my daughter?"

"No I haven't, actually," he replied and it was then that he caught sight of the brunette. "Oh, so you must be Jamaila! Wow, I had no idea you had become such a beautiful young woman!"

Jamaila could think of nothing to say. So, she just smiled.

"Well, come in, come in! There's so many people here already; I'm sure they'd be delighted to know that you and your daughter have arrived, Edea," the exuberant King of Esthar continued, as he ushered them through the corridors and finally through what seemed to be a massive hall. The guards stationed on either side of the glass doors nodded their heads in acknowledgment before placing their spears to the side and allowing the large doors to slide open. With a smile at the two, Laguna walked through the doors; the other two followed.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Estharian Castle - Banquet Hall

The banquet hall looked absolutely astounding. The floor was made of marble and as many guests walked around, the sound of their shoes could be heard. The dome, as well as the doors, were also made of glass and Jamaila could glimpse the red and orange hues which painted the sky. The golden tables were all assorted with various dishes and most of the waiters tended to be walking around, balancing glasses atop circular trays.

_Wow, this King sure knows how to host a party._

Looking around at the guests, Jamaila realized that a lot of them were older than she was, and as a result, much more mature. Not the kind of people that Jamaila preferred conversing with.

_Well, apart from Quistis. But she's young, regardless of her rating on the maturity scale._

Jamaila rated her at 11 out of 10. And herself?

... She was still unsure.

She was pondering so much, that she had barely registered the waiter walking in front of her and barely had time to stop. Luckily for her, the waiter had caught the flute placed on the tray and had prevented it from falling out of his grasp.

_Whew ... well, no harm done, right?_

Apparently, the waiter didn't think so.

Before Jamaila could open her mouth to apologize, the anonymous waiter gave her the most 'I-am-much-more-respected-in-society-than-you-are-and-therefore-you-should-bow-before-me' look he could muster and scolded "Watch where you're going next time, you ungrateful woman!"

Jamaila blinked twice, hardly unable to believe her ears. "Excuse me? Do you have any idea who I am?" When the waiter continued to look at her loftily, she went on proudly. "I am Jamaila Diana Kramer, daughter of Edea Amalthea and Cid Evander Kramer, the current King and Queen of the country of Centra."

The waiter sneered at her. "Really? Well, for a **Princess, **you certainly seem," he gave her a once-over before adding, "unimpressive." Jamaila gaped at him as he walked away.

_Urgh, he has no idea how tempting it sounds right now to shove these heels up his big, fat -_

"Oh gosh, I barely remembered! You two haven't met my son yet, have you?" Laguna began steering the two females towards a pair already conversing. Well, the female was conversing; the male simply looked as if he would want nothing better than to be shot of her ... or maybe he simply didn't like the taste of the liquid contained in the glass he held.

In any case, the trio began walking towards the pair. Apparently, Laguna wanted to reach them without being noticed, as it would be 'a really cool surprise for my glum-looking son. He's as withdrawn as a clam when it comes to these sort of parties.' However, his plan had failed as the woman that had been chatting with him looked back and smiled at Laguna.

"Well, hello there, Your Highness," she curtseyed. "I'm really enjoying the festivities, you know." It was then that her attention was turned to both Edea and Jamaila. "Oh, I didn't see you two there -"

"- Yes, Rinoa. They just arrived recently," Laguna then made the introductions. "Your Majesty, Princess Jamaila; this is Rinoa, who is the daughter of the Galbadian General Fury Caraway. Rinoa, this is the Queen of Centra, Edea, and her daughter, Princess Jamaila."

"Very nice to meet you," Rinoa curtseyed to the two. Edea beamed at her and Jamaila simply smiled and nodded her head in acknowledgment. However, after glimpsing a blond head, she instantly smiled. Looking back at the three, who were slightly puzzled by the abrupt change in expression, she curtseyed again. "So sorry, but I have to take my leave," she said, before making her way to the tall blond male.

Edea watched her leave before turning back to Laguna. "She's such a nice young lady, isn't she?"

Laguna looked back at her. "Yeah, she's really pretty, too ..."

Paying no heed to the two, who were still chatting about the raven-haired beauty, Jamaila turned her attention back to the Prince of Esthar; who had simply watched, uninterested, the events which had taken place. Jamaila took a while to analyze his appearance: his blue-gray eyes were partially hidden by the brown strands of hair covering most of his face - almost like a mane - and a necklace could be seen, that of a lion's head, barely visible under the black robe he was currently attired in. In conclusion, Jamaila thought he was -

_- Absolutely gorgeous._

However, before she could stare any more at the epitome of gorgeousness, a nudge broke her thoughts and she found herself looking at Edea; the culprit of that rather rude way of awakening her daughter and who was gesturing for her to pay attention as Laguna introduced them. "- I would like to introduce my son, Prince Squall Loire of Esthar!" He proclaimed proudly.

Beaming, Edea looked back to Jamaila; the latter inwardly fearing that her mother might begin squealing and proclaiming her love for Prince Squall, judging by the look on her face. She inwardly cringed.

_Eww, that'd be shocking ... Not to mention, plain wrong ..._

Squall removed himself from his position - leaning against the pillar - and bowed at the two females; his necklace glinting and Edea seemed to simper. "I am honored to make your acquaintance," he greeted and moved back towards the pillar, which seemed to serve as his place of temporary solitude. Smiling joyously, Laguna was just about to speak when an unfamiliar voice called "Your Highness, have you any time to spare? It's just that General Caraway seems to be getting quite impatient ..."

Laguna looked back at the waiter, the smile not leaving his face. "Caraway, huh? Don't worry, I'll be right there!" He then looked back at Edea and Jamaila. "So sorry, but I must take my leave. Some of these guests are quite demanding," he said, before extending Edea's right hand towards him and kissing it. Edea smiled up at him as he made his way, along with the waiter, to some other rather regal-looking guests.

Looking back at Squall, Jamaila could only manage to laugh humorlessly; something that the Prince vaguely picked up on and mistily joined in with. Edea, for her daughter's sake, simply joined in. However, the look she gave Jamaila unmistakingly read 'What-the-hell-are-you-doing-you-crazy-woman?'

In which Jamaila wanted to reply - by using her facial expression - 'What-does-it-look-like-I'm-doing-I'm-laughing-of-course.'

As soon as they all stopped, Edea gave her daughter another look, one that plainly translated as 'Say-something-to-that-hot-stud.'

So, without thinking, Jamaila asked him "So ... where do you live?"

An awkward silence followed. Edea simply stared at her daughter as if she was mad, Squall simply stared at Jamaila as if she had sprouted an extra head, and she wanted nothing more than to seize the glass he was holding, pour some champagne into it, then decant it all over herself.

... Or maybe bang her head repeatedly against one of the golden pillars allocated around the hall.

... Or, better yet, maybe shrink into the marble floor, never to be seen or heard of again.

When Edea looked back at Squall, who had an eyebrow raised as though he found Jamaila demented, she instantly began to laugh artificially. "Oh, isn't my daughter just so funny?" Squall simply smiled slightly, still unsure of whether or not whackiness ran in the family. Still laughing outwardly, Edea managed to pointedly glare at Jamaila without Squall realizing. Wanting desperately to excuse herself, Jamaila made up the excuse of 'going to get a drink' and Edea, after another glare, allowed her to go off to one of the many tables whilst she struck up conversation with Squall.

For a moment, Jamaila rather felt for the brunet.

As Jamaila made it to one of the tables laden with plates and plates of food and was attempting to make her way around a rather tall figure, who was either unaware that there was anyone behind him or too lazy to move his behind away from the table, to get some more food.

However, as she reached out to grab a plate, her hand accidentally bumped into the male's back; something that, at long last, attracted his attention and caused him to turn around.

His eyes were a beautiful jade-green eyes and short blond hair, his face appeared remarkably flawless. Jamaila wanted to thank Hyne for allowing her to meet two heavenly gorgeous men.

"- Hey, you could have at least asked for me to move."

… _I take that comment back._

Jamaila looked up at him, trying to appear much more inferior. "Well, I would have, if you weren't in conversation already."

The blond made to turn around again, but Jamaila's next comment stopped him from doing so. "If anything, you should apologize to me."

He looked back at her, hardly unable to comprehend what she had said.

'_Okay, who in the name of Ifrit does this lady think she is?' _"Me? Apologize to you?"

She nodded, something apparent like superiority in her smile. "Yes, for those first unkind words you spoke to me."

'… _The hell?'_

"… Listen, lady, I don't know who you think you are –"

"I think that I am Lady Jamaila Diana Kramer, current Princess of Centra." She announced proudly.

'_Huh …' _Seifer analyzed Jamaila's appearance. _'Not exactly what I had in mind, but … it'll do.'_

"Well, you know who I am, **Princess**?" Without waiting for an answer, he continued "I happen to be Lord Seifer Anubis Almasy, the Prince of Galbadia." He smirked as those words seemed to penetrate into Jamaila's mind.

"You?"

He nodded, wondering whether she had problems hearing or thinking. Or maybe both.

She nodded her head slowly, as if she was confirming something. "Well, for a Prince, you seem to be quite the rude one."

Seifer smirked. "And, for a Princess, you seem to be quite the stubborn one."

Jamaila scoffed. "Look who's talking. You couldn't even be bothered to move when I was attempting to take some food off the table."

"Well, I would have moved. But, with an attitude like yours," he smirked at her, who looked as if she was trying her best to remain calm, "I doubt you would have plucked up the patience to wait for me to finish my conversation, therefore allowing you to take whichever dish you pleased."

Jamaila scowled at Seifer; something that greatly amused him, for the smile he now wore was one of the biggest yet.

"Well, as a Princess, I shouldn't have to wait for others to finish their conversations and then move. I should be able to take whatever I want, whenever I want."

"Touche," he mumbled and took a sip from his champagne glass. "Well," he took a step back and gestured to the various trays, "I've moved and most of the dishes are still there. Tuck in."

However, for a moment, she continued to stare at him, as if she didn't trust him and that, in fact, the food was poisoned or otherwise tampered with. Seifer wished he had tampered with it, just to prove her right. It'd stop her staring, in any case.

'_Although, it's not like I'm hating the attention …'_

However, possibly due to the smirk he had plastered on his face, Jamaila finally took her eyes off him and picked up a dish in one hand, the slightly-neglected champagne flute in the other.

"Well, if you'd excuse me …" She said, then walked off to another corner. Maybe she'd go sulk like the Prince of Esthar; he seemed to be renowned for that.

In another section of the Hall, Josef seemed to be in conversation with Irvine, who had commented on the exquisite decorations in the room.

"Oh well, money's easy to come by; for royalty, anyway…" The King of Galbadia replied airily.

At what point a passing waiter mumbled "You think money's easy to come by, huh? Try earning it …"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

A/N: Okay, thanks for reading! But, do be nice and review as well, okay?

Ash XX


	4. Chapter IV :: Like Nothing ever Happened

Disclaimer: I own nothing of FFVIII's just my OCs.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Text" - Speech

'Text' - Quotations

**Text - **Emphasized words

_Italics - _Jamie's thoughts

_'Italics' - _Seifer's thoughts

_**Text - **_Other forms of communicating (letters, calls, etc.)

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"How 'bout if we continue like nothing ever happened?" Cait Sith, FFVII

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_**For the Love of Gaia ... !**_

_Chapter IV: _**Like nothing ever happened ...**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Estharian Castle - Great Hall

The evening began to draw to an end, as the red hues painted in the sky were replaced by black, with most of the stars twinkling magically. However, in a certain palace, all the inhabitants were preparing for the Inauguration Dinner; various dishes and champagne flutes and glasses placed in various positions in the long table adorning most of the Hall. However, the table had an additional asset; that of a round, transparent attachment which spun around of its own accord, so that nobles could take the dishes that they wanted as it spun around slowly, revolving on the spot.

As many of the people seated at the table began to converse, Jamaila smoothed her green skirt, making sure that it was devoid of creases and wrinkles, and seated herself on one of the exquisite large blue and white chairs. Laguna, the host of the Dinner, rose up from his chair, causing most of the guests to fall into silence.

He cleared his throat. "Ahem ... Royal ladies and gentlemen, I would like to introduce the beginning of the Inauguration Dinner; where we celebrate the coming of age for all the royal princes and princesses of the various continents throughout Gaia.." He then extended his arms out wide, as if to embrace all the beings present. "Let me, therefore, signal for you all to tuck in," he said and bowed before seating himself back on his chair. A spatter of applause greeted the end of his short and simple speech and many waiters began to wander around, placing the many a dish here and there.

Jamaila, grateful that Laguna's speech wasn't as long as she had thought it to be, instantly began to reach for a dish resting on the circular contraption. However, before she could reach the dish, another figure (whom she distinctively recognized as the Mayor of Fisherman's Horizon) took the dish and began eating, the contents of it, wildly. Feeling disappointed at her catch getting away, she began to pursuit for another dish.

x.x.x

A couple of seats away, Irvine was trying to 'talk to' one of the Galbadian Knights, although he seemed to be grinning far too much and the female was already sick of him.

"Well, I've actually been asked to marry the Princess of Centra, you know ..."

The brunette raised an eyebrow. "Really ...?"

As he impressively nodded, she put her fork down. "Well ... if you've been asked to marry the Princess, then why are you wasting your time trying to woo me?"

Irvine looked slightly shocked. No female had ever said something like that to him before. "Well ... you know, I think you're ... very pretty ..."

The female, however, paid him no mind and continued to eat her main course. Irvine, looking slightly dejected, was about to tuck in when a masculine voice interrupted.

"You get rejected by Ling, too?"

As the blond moved next to him, Irvine looked slightly confused. "Ling?"

He shrugged. "Yeah, that's her name. Well, second name, I never really use her first."

Irvine smiled slightly, then extended his hand out. "I don't believe we've met. I'm Irvine Kinneas, one of the Knights assigned to protect over the Centran royal family."

Seifer shook Irvine's hand and smirked. "Seifer. Seifer Almasy, Prince of Galbadia and under the protection of Ling."

Xu's spoon was mid-way to her mouth when she decided to glare at Seifer. The blond simply smirked back at her, unfazed by her pitiful attempts to tell him to 'be quiet.'

_Or rather, 'shut up', in a nicer way, _he thought to himself and had then glimpsed a champagne flute, which was placed on the rotating apparatus, and began to dive for it; his fingers merely inches from it. However, when he thought that he wasn't going to get it, his hand successfully enclosed on the glass and he sat down on a vacant chair; drinking up his prize.

x.x.x

Jamaila had finally procured a dish and was about to grab a champagne flute when someone had already taken it from beyond her grasp. Not paying too much attention to who it was, Jamaila glimpsed a passing waiter and instantly called him.

"Um, excuse me?"

He turned around. She sighed inaudibly when she realized that it wasn't the contemptuous waiter from before; this man's hair was slightly darker and tamed back. As he made his way to her, Jamie spared a glance at his nametag - which read 'Nida' - and looked back up at him. "I, um, want a glass, please."

"Certainly, madam," he bowed and presented her the glass he had, balanced on the tray. She thanked him, as he extended it out to her, and began to sip from it, whilst he went to tend to some other guests.

A couple of seconds later, she heard that oh-so-familiar-but-not-so-much-liked voice snidely sneer, "You know, you should eat more. Otherwise, you'd find that most of the good food would be taken."

Jamaila looked to her right really slowly. Seifer smirked back at her.

_Yep, he's really here ... Joy ..._

She put down her glass. "Well, gee, thanks for caring."

Seifer continued to smirk at her. Jamaila sighed.

"**What?!**"

"You've got something on your skirt."

"What?" She instantly looked down at her skirt, which seemed unfazed. She proceeded to look back up at Seifer and attempted to reprimand him of his error. "I don't see -"

Seifer looked back at her, a champagne glass tilted slightly so that the contents of it poured onto the other glass - **his **glass, to be precise. So that must mean -

"Hey! Is that my glass?!" She pointed at it and hissed at him accusingly.

"No," he said instantly.

She glared at him. "Give it back."

Seifer withdrew the half-full glass. "No."

"Give. It. **Back.**"

"Say the magic word ..."

Jamaila sighed again. "... Give me back my flute, **please.**"

"No, the other magic word ..."

Her eyebrows creased together. "What other magic -"

Seifer used the distraction to pour the remaining fluid from her glass to his.

Jamaila looked back at him. "Oh, you - you did not just do that!"

Seifer frowned ironically. "Didn't you see me do that?"

"Ugh, you -"

Her words were lost as he sauntered back to his previous seat and she was reduced to uttering as many curses as possible under her breath, something that caused the FH Mayor to look at her strangely. She offered him a smile which seemed to alarm him even more, as he tucked into his food, leaving her to look for another dish ... yet again.

x.x.x

Fujin hated these sort of dinners, especially when people began to try and make simple conversation; something she thought was an utter waste of time and usually always stayed away from. However, that was **nothing **compared to Raijin's useless blumbering.

"So, are you **sure **you don't want anything to eat?"

Fujin scowled and glared at him. "NO."

"Not even a spoonful of ice-cream? It's **really **tasty, ya know?"

Fujin sighed. "NO."

"Well, what about a -"

"RAIJIN, I SAID **NO**!"

Her and Raijin turned around when they heard a clang. Apparently, one of the waiters must have been startled by Fujin's sudden outburst and, as a result; accidentally dropped the tray, he was holding on the floor, causing all of its contents to spill on the floor. However, the havoc didn't end there.

Nida was just passing by with a plateful of cake when he tripped over the liquid sprawled across the marble floor, which caused the cake to go flying ...

"Well, as a matter of fact -" General Caraway's sentence was cut short when - SPLAT! - the cake left its mark upon his face, cream splattered on his jacket. Rinoa looked up at her father, as if afraid of the explosion that would undoubtedly come. However, he sat in silence and, after a couple of seconds, placed a hand on his face and wiped the cake off, tasting a bit of it in the process.

Another waiter, carrying two jugfuls of water, tripped over the still-motionless figure on the floor and sent the water flying everywhere. However, the person who got the most water was ...

"So, I mean, what next - I'd get hit by water, or something?" Irvine laughed - but shut up as he felt the cold dregs of water hit him with full force. Xu smirked slightly.

"... I guess that's a 'yes,' then."

Laguna was just about to reach for a napkin, possibly for the waiters to clean up all the mess, when he knocked his champagne flute over. Attempting to hide his slight mishap, he looked quickly from side to side and reached for the napkin swiftly. Taking a moment to decide just which situation was worse, he threw the napkin behind him. "Clean up the mess, guys," he ordered the still-paralysed-with-shock waiters.

Looking back at the table, he felt many eyes on him. Putting on his best grin, he hoped that they would stop looking at him and resume doing ... whatever it was they were doing.

They still stared at him. An imaginary lightbulb went off on top of his head. _Oh, they want a finishing speech - okay ..._

He looked from the cake-sodden General to the dripping-wet Centran Knight and placed a hand at the back of his head, rubbing it sheepishly.

"Hehe, let's continue like nothing ever happened, okay?"

The only replies he got were the outrageously shocked stares from all of his guests and a slap from a towel held by his 'lovely' assistant Kiros.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Author's Note: 'Tis quite sad - I wanted to make this chapter as funny as possible, but ended up with **this!**

... Anyway, would you read and review ... for my sake?

Ash XX


	5. Chapter V :: All BuddyBuddy Now

**Disclaimer**: I only own Jamaila and any other minor OCs that may be mentioned. The rest belongs to Squaresoft/Square-Enix.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"The hell …? I thought you guys didn't get along? You're like, all buddy-buddy now." – Zell Dincht, FFVIII

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_**For the Love of Gaia …!**_

**Chapter V: **_All Buddy-Buddy Now_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Centra Castle – Princess' Chamber

Following the whole fiasco yesterday (Edea had woken up at 6am, personally writing letters of apology to most of the guests – which, if they hadn't already forgotten the incident, would certainly remind them), Jamaila had woken up in dreary spirits, partially depressed about the impression she must have left upon the guests.

_Hyne, whoever said that "first impressions last" was right …_

Attired in a simple dress (picked out by her maids, no doubt – she would never **deliberately** pick out hot pink) the brunette opened her door, which had been rapped upon by soft but persistent knocks.

Her maid, Elena, smiled at the Princess as she opened the door. "Princess, would you be willing to come downstairs to the Guest Room? Someone requests your presence there."

Jamaila's brows creased together slightly, but she nodded anyway. "Sure, I'll make my way there."

Elena curtsied before making her way downstairs, possibly to tend to the Queen some more. Jamaila exited her room and retraced the steps to the Guest Room.

The hallway was plastered in white, with strong pillars standing tall, representing the strategic advantage of such a massive castle: sturdy, balanced, and unyielding. The marble floor caused Jamaila's heels to echo in the empty corridor. Truthfully, though, she had not been expecting anyone to request to meet her now.

_Who knows, maybe Mother will be there with my groom-to-be …_

Her eyes widened.

_Gosh, his name better not be Tradition …_

As her feet neared the guestroom, she tried to convince herself that regardless of how many faults her mother had, she would **never **let her daughter marry someone named 'Tradition' …

She took a deep breath in before exhaling and opening the door. However, a smile spread on the brunette's face as she recognized the guest.

It was Quistis; looking simple yet stunning in a black blazer and skirt set, with high-heeled shoes; her hair was open and flipped at the ends, reminiscent of Selphie's favourite style. Upon the door's opening, the blonde smiled at stood up before curtseying.

"Princess Jamaila." It was a formal greeting rather than a friendly one, but the brunette appreciated it nonetheless.

Jamaila inclined her head. "Quistis, to what do I owe this pleasure?" The tactician's visits were not always pleasant, though.

Quistis moved towards the table, where a bottle of one of Centra's best vintners and a glass stood. "After meeting my father, he informed me of what the Kings and Queens of Gaia were planning to do."

Jamaila frowned for the second time that day. _Great, I haven't even met Mother yet and I'm _**already **_having a bad feeling about all this._

"-And if they have any suggestions, they will meet-"

_I wonder what Tradition looks like …_

"-because the royal brethren have come of age, and-"

_Mmm, I hope he looks like Prince Squall. Hyne, wouldn't that be something …?_

Quistis frowned, and then snapped her fingers across Jamaila's line of vision. "Princess, are you listening?"

"Huh? Oh …" Jamaila blinked her thoughts away. Upon catching sight of Quistis' frown, she smiled. "Of course, Quistis!"

The blonde gave her a disbelieving look.

The brunette persisted. "Yeah, you were talking about the royal brethren, and … stuff …"

Quistis decided to give her the benefit of the doubt. "Just … be sure to meet Her Majesty the Queen. She'll have more to tell you on that subject."

Jamaila nodded and watched the blonde curtsey before leaving the room.

_Hyne, what in Gaia would my Mother want _**now**_?_

x.x.x

Galbadia Castle – Throne Room

'_Hyne knows why the hell I've gotta go meet that Centran chick.'_

Josef had just informed Seifer of what he had planned: the pair were both going to Centra (with permission from Queen Edea) so that the King of Galbadia and the Queen of Centra could discuss "the well-being of you kids."

'_Honestly, I'm the Prince of a country and he _**still **_calls me "kid."'_

He rose, intending to go back to his chambers, when a messenger ran into the Throne Room, his grey head bobbing up and down as he repeatedly bowed to the Almasys. It was only when he caught sight of the King's raised hand that he stopped.

"Your Majesty," he started, addressing Josef, "I have a message for you from Colonel Martine."

"Colonel Martine?" Josef narrowed his eyes slightly. Martine was a friend of Caraway's, another man who was willing to serve his country with everything he had. Which was not a lot, considering; his wife had recently divorced him, and he had never been very good with money.

Josef looked back at the messenger, both impatient to find out what Martine's message was and annoyed that the anonymous messenger had not straightened up yet.

Sighing, he commanded the grey-haired man to rise.

The still-unnamed messenger attempted to rise, but –

**CRACK!**

Seifer winced as the messenger's facial expression contorted to one of pain. Instantly, the King clicked his fingers, summoning two guards who helped escort the messenger out.

'_Ouch, that must've hurt …'_

Exiting the Throne Room, Seifer was glad that he had not run into Ling. Hyne knew how much he wanted to deal with **her** (i.e. not at all).

'_Hyne, please make something good come out of this stupid meeting …' _Hyne, however, chose to ignore him.

x.x.x

Centra Castle – Throne Room

Due to Quistis' request (and, most likely, her mother's order), Jamaila had to go to the Throne Room. Why, though … she still didn't know.

As she entered the Throne Room, she noted her mother was wearing a white robe, her hair open like Jamaila's.

Suddenly, the brunette felt an irritable sensation at the back of her feet. Therefore, instead of smiling back at her mother, she ended up grimacing. _Yeah, it's a really bad time for you shoes to start hurting._

Edea looked affronted at her daughter's expression and asked the one question that was already answered. "Jamaila, are you okay?"

Jamaila plastered a sickly sweet smile on her face, and looked up at her mother. "I'm **fine**, Mother."

_But my feet aren't, _she hissed under her breath. _I swear, whoever made these shoes –_

"You know, maybe you should take them off," Edea suggested. Jamaila inwardly rejoiced at her mother's sudden understanding and compassion for her.

Hastily, she slipped off both shoes and examined her feet. They throbbed in pain and the back of her feet had turned pink from the exposure of the devilish shoes. Jamaila grimaced again, obviously realizing one of the repercussions of allowing the maid to pick out the attire.

Edea frowned slightly, but then something else caught her eye: she spotted a messenger outside gesturing wildly, possibly hoping to convey a message to her. Evidently, he thought that the two females inside were discussing something private, which is why he did not want to intrude. However, he was **far** from inconspicuous.

Jamaila, meanwhile, had just realized who her mother had diverted her attention to, and turned her head to stare at the messenger, attempting to decipher his message. Unfortunately, 'lip-reading' and 'gesture-translating' were two fields that she was not particularly adept in, so she was reduced to simply staring at him blankly, hoping that at least her mother understood.

He finished relaying his message and stood there expectantly; reminding Jamaila suspiciously of a boy that wanted a treat after doing what he was asked to do. Edea gestured at him, before sighing and turning back to Jamaila.

"Jamaila, why don't you go back and change your shoes whilst I sort this out?"

The brunette lightly shrugged before making her way back to her chambers. If she had only listened to Quistis when she had the chance … she would have known who were due to arrive in her castle.

x.x.x

Galbadia Castle – Outside

Josef's message, from Colonel Martine, had basically outlined the various factors that would have to be taken into account when Galbadia and Centra "become one." Seifer, of course (seeing as he never listened to his father's ramblings – political or otherwise), misunderstood; he assumed that his father was planning to invade Centra – something, that at one point, would have been running through his mind.

Both the King and Prince – not to mention some escorts (one of which – to Seifer's dismay – was Ling) were all waiting outside for the ships that would take them to Centra. Being a somewhat 'reclusive' area of land, most visitors always sailed by ship when going to Centra, as a sign of respect for their privacy. Seifer, at times, had assumed that they were building a weapon of mass destruction there.

Josef narrowed his eyes slightly, both to shield his eyes against the blinding sunlight and to silently reprimand the driver of the approaching ship for arriving 0.9 seconds later than was expected.

Harsh, but when you worked for Josef Almasy, you had to get used to it.

The blond straightened his navy blue blazer before turning to his son. "You wait, Seifer, we'll hold the most land before long."

Seifer nodded absently and turned to watch the ship dock. It was best not to question the Galbadian King about his 'true purpose'; not unless you wanted a 20-minute lecture on 'unity and 'Almasy lineage', anyway.

One of the ship's attendants – a mousy-looking boy of about 16 – bowed and extended an arm behind him. "Your Highness King Josef, Your Majesty Prince Seifer, please step on board the Highwind."

Josef nodded curtly before entering. Seifer sighed before following after him.

He still didn't understand why the hell **he **had to go to Centra: his father was the one that had to meet the Queen to discuss … whatever they were planning to discuss. He also did not want to meet the annoying 'Princess', either; he knew that the only discussing they'll do will consist of snappy retorts and even wittier remarks.

'What was her name – Janette, Julia?'

However, he decided not to question it any further; he was more curious about why they were going to Centra, anyway.

"Father?"

Josef looked back at his son. "What is it, Seifer?"

"Do you know exactly what we'll be expecting there?"

Josef frowned at his son. "Seifer, this is simply a meeting about the union of Galbadia and Centra. I just need to discuss a vital point with Queen Edea before we finalize the … deal."

Seifer raised an eyebrow, but said nothing else. Josef turned back to stare out at the waves.

However, the younger blond heard a familiar voice yell "Seifer!" from behind him.

He looked back, and grinned.

'Maybe this journey won't be so bad after all.'

x.x.x

Centra Castle – Hallways

What her mother had just told her was even worse than the time she had to wear that stupid shawl, due to stupid 'tradition' … and that was saying something.

Jamaila's turquoise eyes narrowed overhead as she imagined Mr. Arrogant strutting down the hallways, acting as if he was already King.

Why in Hyne's name does he have to come as well? It would have at least been bearable if only his father had arrived.

Who knows, maybe that big head of his would end up stuck somewhere, postponing his visit here. Jamaila briefly entertained herself with that thought, before her mother clapped her hands twice.

"Patrice, make sure all dishes are of the best quality. After all, the Almasy family are arriving shortly, not the mayor of Fishermans' Horizon."

Jamaila wondered inwardly if the mayor still remembered her.

Probably as 'The-Weirdo-Who-Smiles-For-No-Apparent-Reason', she thought sourly. After all, she had not left a good impression in the Inauguration Dinner.

Patrice looked like a Moogle high on Haste. "I'm on it, Your Majesty!"

Jamaila looked back towards the entrance. Honestly, what was the point of all the dashing around?

It's not like it's the … oh, all right, so it is the King … but is that really a reason to rush around, trying to make everything perfect?

She did not (predictably) receive an answer. However, the sound of pans crashing awoke her from her reverie and Patrice's stream of Estharian curse words lash out. It was lucky that no-one but he understood – Edea could have fired him just for that.

The guard stationed near the Entrance rushed back inside. "Your Majesty, I see a ship approaching!"

Edea hastily straightened up. "It must be them. Quick, Jamaila, make sure that you're all ready, and then come and meet them outside."

Jamaila rolled her eyes. No thanks, I'd much rather wait for them in here. However, she would not (or rather, could not) voice her thoughts out loud. And, even if she did, she doubted her mother would have heard them; she was too preoccupied trying to glimpse the blonds on the ship.

The King got off first, with his navy suit; she had expected him to have been wearing robes. It'd make him look more 'King-like', at any rate.

The blond nightmare got off next, and Jamaila hoped he fell face-down on the ground.

Unfortunately for her, he didn't.

Edea started to move forward toward them. "Josef, so good to see you!"

Josef smiled something like Seifer's customary smirk but slightly withered with age. "Well, Edea, it was most gracious of you to invite us."

He grasped her hand and raised it up to his lips. Edea, enjoying the attention, beamed up at him, a faint blush staining her cheeks.

Seifer, however, looked away at the chivalrous act. His eyes locked onto Jamaila's for a moment, before the familiar smirk crept onto his face. Jamaila had the sudden urge to strangle him, and then seemed to think better of it.

After all, not even he was worth a lifetime confinement in the Dungeons.

Edea and Josef both made their way towards the Entrance, Seifer resignedly following.

After the Queen and two Almasys entered, she gestured for her daughter to come forward.

Rolling her eyes up towards the ceiling, Jamaila made her way towards the trio.

Edea then smiled and turned to the two blonds. "This is my daughter, Jamaila Kramer."

Josef's jade-green gaze lingered on Jamaila's form for a minute, and she felt extremely self-conscious. He then extended his hand. "Pleased to meet you, Your Highness."

"Um…" She smiled tentatively up at him. "Pleased to meet you too … Your Majesty."

Seifer raised an eyebrow in bemusement.

An awkward silence then ensued, both parents wondering why Seifer and Jamaila were not introducing themselves to each other.

Not wanting to catch sight of her mother's 'What-are-you-doing?' glare, Jamaila plastered a fake smile on her face. "A pleasure."

Seifer grinned. "Oh no, the pleasure is all mine … Princess." He drawled out the last word, sarcasm unmistakeable in his tone.

Jamaila narrowed her eyes slightly, but dared not say anything as her mother and King Josef's gaze continued to stare at them, probably sensing the sudden tension in the atmosphere.

Edea smiled back at Josef, as both Jamaila and Seifer continued to glare at each other. "Well – um – Josef, shall we – er – get down to business?"

Josef cleared his throat. "Why, yes, Edea, that would be lovely. Shall we?"

Edea looked back at the duo, who had ceased their non-verbal battle and were staring at their parents with a mixture of curiosity and annoyance.

"We'll be in the Throne Room. You two get acquainted now, won't you?" Edea's glare was directed at Jamaila, conveying a message of its own: 'or else, I'll un-throne you.'

She left with Josef, leaving Jamaila to ponder her mother's so-called 'threat'. Wait, was it even possible for Edea to 'un-throne' her?

Maybe – after all, she is the Queen.

Seifer's scoff, however, ceased her train of thought. "Is this your castle?"

Jamaila smirked. "Yes, it is. A beauty, isn't it?"

Seifer walked off. "I've seen better."

Jamaila straightened herself up before following him. "And what, pray tell, do you mean by that?"

Seifer stopped walking and turned to look at her. "Exactly what I said."

He began to stride down the Hallway, for no other reason than to annoy the Princess beside him. After all, he had no clue where he was going.

"Ugh!" Jamaila's voice sounded behind him, as she moved to keep up with his longer strides. "Why the hell do you have to be so difficult for?"

Seifer stopped again, causing Jamaila to almost bump into him. "I'm difficult? At least I don't end up throwing a temper tantrum just because someone was in my way."

Jamaila glared. "Well, I'm sorry it affected your ego so."

Seifer raised an eyebrow. "And, I'm sorry it pissed you off so."

Jamaila rolled her eyes. Seifer was about to leave her and walk off to Hyne-knew-where, but her voice stopped him … yet again.

"Why do you think they're discussing, anyway?"

Seifer folded his arms. "You're asking for my opinion now? What, you learned to respect your elders or something?"

Jamaila looked ready to pounce on him and suck his blood out. "Just answer the question, Almasy."

Seifer rolled his eyes and uncrossed his arms. "They're hoping to get married and have kids. How many do you think they should have – 1 or 2?"

Jamaila made a face. "Ew!"

Seifer turned. "'Ew' is right."

Jamaila was just about to call him back, when the door to the Kitchens opened and a chef ran out, with a tray in hand. Hastily, he walked past Seifer, nudging the blond slightly. Seifer regained his balance, before he incredulously cried "Hey!"

The waiter ignored him.

"Bloody stupid waiter…" Seifer mumbled. Luckily, there was no stain in his suit.

A laugh interrupted Seifer's search, and he looked up to Jamaila.

"Serves you right." She grinned.

"Yeah, what-the-fuck-ever." Seifer rolled his eyes. "Are your chefs always that stupid?"

Jamaila huffed. "My chefs are not stupid!"

Seifer raised his eyebrows. "Well, could've fooled me."

Jamaila help up a finger accusingly. "Actually, because of you-"

The doors to the Throne Room opened, and the King and Queen exited. Jamaila hastily put her arm back down to the side, still thinking about her mother's threat.

Edea beamed, something she always did when there was good news for her …

… And, usually, bad news for Jamaila.

Josef smirked at his son, his mind already concocting his plan to take over the world (well, not literally). Seifer frowned; for the first time, he was a bit afraid.

… Yes, only a bit.

Edea folded her hands in front of her. "Well … we've come to a decision."

Josef grinned. "I hope you've become all 'buddy-buddy' now, because…"

The two exchanged a look, before extending out their arms. "You two are going to be married!"

Jamaila and Seifer gaped. "WHAT?!"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

A/N: Wooooooaaahhhh! Cliff-hanger! (yep – hate them too!) Anyways, sorry about the delay, but I hope you enjoy the chapter!

If not, then – well – press the 'REVIEW' button with your thoughts! Lines are now open, so phone in! (Yeah, don't ask …)

Ash XX


End file.
